


Journeys

by DraksonNightKell



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraksonNightKell/pseuds/DraksonNightKell
Summary: A shiny Umbreon manages to get lost in a forest at night, bumping into an Absol who offers to help.





	Journeys

“Where one journey ends, another begins.”

 

The crescent moon hung high in the sky above the forest, casting its silvery light down upon the world. Beneath the foliage, a shiny Umbreon padded between bushes and ferns, looking around nervously. He had no idea where he was, and woods were dark as the moonlight did not penetrate through the canopy, and his own faintly glowing markings provided little in the way of light.

 

“I wanna go home...”

 

He mumbled as if a prayer while he glanced around, ears pinned, eyes wide and tail low. It was so dark… why did he think he could pass through before nighttime hit? He hadn’t been able to find his way back yet, nor a way forward. For all he knew he could be wandering in circles. A distant call from a Noctowl made his fur stand on end, before he closed his eyes and tried to focus his breathing.

 

“Okay… remember what mom said. When in doubt, towards the moon.”

 

The Umbreon opened his eyes and looked up, spotting the silver curve between the leaves and branches. With a small smile he started padding towards it, stopping after a few minutes. His ears twitched, the gentle sound of soft pawsteps coming towards him from his left. He turned towards the sound ready to defend himself from whatever was approaching. Out from the bushes stepped an Absol, who stopped as it noticed him. The red eyes looked him over for a few seconds, then a smile spread across its face.

 

“Don’t worry, I mean no harm.”

 

She reassured, and he was almost taken aback by her soft, warm voice. He relaxed somewhat, and in response she stepped over to him.

 

“What is an Umbreon like you doing out here in this forest?”

 

“I’m… I’m lost.”

 

He admitted, looking down ever so slightly. The Absol nodded, turning around.

 

“Follow me. You can spend the night in my cave, if you wish.”

 

“Really?”

 

The Umbreon looked at her in surprise, and she nodded before walking back the way she had came. He thought about it for a few seconds, then decided to follow. She seemed nice enough, and he’d find his way much easier in the daylight anyway. The Absol led him further into the forest, until they reached the foot of a small mountain. She climbed up a rocky path to a flat overlook above the treeline, and he stopped to look out at the dark forest.

 

“You have quite the view.”

 

He mumbled, before following her over to the cave entrance. It didn’t go far, but at the dead end was a large bed made from leaves and grass, and a large pile of fruit and berries was next to what appeared to be a simple firepit. The Absol sat down on the bedding, lighting the fire with a gentle and careful Flamethrower. He came over and sat down next to the lit fire, watching the dancing shadows on the walls that was the result of the flames.

 

“Nice place.”

 

He commented with a small smile, and she nodded.

 

“It is. I used to share it with my sister Fahlia, but she moved away a few years back.”

 

“I see. Thanks for letting me stay. I’m Shade.”

 

“Artemis.”

 

He nodded to her, and she smiled softly and tossed a Leppa berry his way.

 

“You look hungry. Eat up.”

 

“Oh, thanks.”

 

Shade smiled happily and laid down with the berry between his paws, munching on it. Artemis picked up an Oran and laid down as well, eating it slowly.

 

“So, what are you doing all the way out here? I know all the Pokémon in these parts, but I’ve never seen you.”

 

Shade lifted his head, licking his muzzle before answering.

 

“I’m exploring. I’ve been wandering around the various regions for a few years now. Trying to find my place.”

 

Artemis looked at him as she finished her berry, smiling softly.

 

“I see. I hope you’ll find it someday. Is it a question of ‘somewhere’, or ‘someone’?”

 

The Umbreon looked down at the Leppa, sighing.

 

“Probably a matter of both, I guess.”

 

Artemis nodded understandingly, not prying further as she stood up and stretched her legs before looking out to the entrance.

 

“It’s getting late. We should get some rest.”

 

She said and laid down on the bedding. Shade finished his berry and nodded, curling up on the stone floor.

 

“Shade, what are you doing?”

 

“Getting some rest, like you said?”

 

He lifted his head, turning to Artemis. His yellow eyes met hers, and she chuckled softly.

 

“On the cold floor of the cave? Come on, get over here. My bed is big enough for both of us.”

 

“A-are you sure?”

 

Shade asked in surprise, standing up again. Artemis nodded, still smiling.

 

“Of course. But be warned, I like to cuddle.”

 

“Well… that’s fair, I guess.”

 

The Umbreon padded over and laid down beside her, keeping some respectable distance between them. Artemis however pulled him close, nuzzling his neck. Her fur was soft and warm, and he couldn’t help but nuzzle her back before looking up at her face. The Absol looked down at him, blushing softly as their noses touched. Shade reacted in the same way, pulling back slightly to break the unexpected boop.

 

“Sorry about that! I didn’t realize you were that close. I-”

 

He fell silent as she placed a kiss on his nose, smiling warmly. Her cheeks turned slightly more red, and he felt his own going even warmer.

 

“It’s okay, Shade.”

 

“To be honest, I’ve never met another Pokémon so inviting and nice as you, Artemis.”

 

He admitted with a soft smile, nuzzling into her fur once more. She held him close with a paw, and he could feel her nose nuzzling the top of his head.

 

“You weren’t kidding about the cuddling.”

 

Artemis chuckled in response.

 

“No, I wasn’t.”

 

Shade curled up comfortably, with Artemis curling up around him as well, one paw over him to keep the Umbreon close. The fire crackled still, the flames low but still alive.

 

“Good night, Shade.”

 

She whispered, and he smiled softly.

 

“Good night, Artemis.”

 

 

The next day, Shade woke up to the sun shining into the cave. He opened an eye and lifted his head, looking around with a yawn. Artemis wasn’t curled up around him, or in the cave at all. He got to his paws and stretched before padding over to the entrance. Just as he stepped outside, Artemis hopped onto the flat lookout, smiling.

 

“Good morning, Shade! Sleep well? Hope you don’t mind that I woke up before you, but I wanted to get some fresh berries for you.”

 

She looked over her shoulder and grabbed a bag of wrapped leaves, setting it down; it was filled with freshly picked Oran, Leppa, Sitrus and Lum berries.

 

“Morning, Artemis. I slept really well, thanks. And… you got all this for me?”

 

Shade answered, looking at the berries. The Absol nodded with a happy smile, though there was a hint of something else in her eyes.

 

“Yeah. You said you’re exploring after all, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

He lowered his head slightly, feeling a little… sad as he remembered. He looked back to the cave, then to Artemis.

 

“Actually, no. Not anymore.”

 

“No?”

 

Artemis raised an eyebrow, looking at him in confusion. The Umbreon shook his head.

 

“No. I said I was exploring to find my place in the world. Well, I think I found it. Both the ‘where’… and the ‘who’.”

 

He blushed deeply, looking down again.

 

“That is… if it is alright by you.”

 

It was quiet for a few seconds, then she came over and licked his cheek. He looked up at her; she was smiling lovingly, a few tears in her eyes.

 

“Of course it is, Shade… I’d love for you to stay.”

 

He smiled as well and licked her nose, before nuzzling her neck with a content sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm alive! It's been a long while (writer's block is a pain in the behind), but here's another small story. It's short, it's sweet, and you probably know this if you're reading this already. This is the original, "safe" version of the story :3


End file.
